bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chavara
Chavara is a Dark Toa of fire, and leader of The Toa Shaydas. Biography Pre-game history: Sometime long before her arrival on the island of Mata Nui, Chavara and her younger sister Mirra both served Mata Nui, living by the Toa code and doing good back in their homeland. However, something happened that turned Chavara agaisnt the light. She assembled a Dark Toa team, and fled to the island of Mata Nui to work the Dark God's will, leaving her family - and her past - behind. Ko-Koro Prison Fight: Chavara led her team to the prisons in Ko-Koro, where the trio went to work freeing the captives, taking on a number of guards. Chavara wound up with a broken arm, but still won the day, burning a hole through her opponent's spine from behind to finish him off. Her next plan was to create an orb of lava with which to destroy the hospital, however their first attempt fell apart, and the team didn't have enough elemental energy between them to try again, so they were forced to give up and retreat to Ga-Wahi to recover and come up with a new plan. A Familiar Face: Hiring out a room at The Great Takea inn, Chavara encountered her sister Mirra, who she thought she'd left behind long ago. The pair argued, but Chavara dissuaded Mirra from starting a fight in the middle of an inn, so instead of fighting with blades and powers, they settle their dispute with words. Eventually, Chavara left, leaving the argument largely unresolved, and later accompanied Panyk to an alleyway where he and Onic had encountered Onamazu, who persuaded them to accompany her on her "quest." Chavara, along with the rest of her team, then headed for Po-Wahi. A Queer Quest: Following Onamazu to Po-Koro, Chavara and the rest of her companions were roped into a quest to find something called "the Panacea". Appearance and Tools Clad all in gold-tinged protodermis, Chavara has polished every facet of her armour to shine brightly in any sort of light. Her eyes and heart stone radiate with a violet light. She wears a Kanohi Hau - The Mask of Shielding, which has also been decorated in gold, to match the rest of her armour. She wields a protosteel falchion sword, also coloured gold. Abilities and Traits A bold strategist, Chavara takes calculated risks, and plans everything down to the tiniest detail. She knows how to fight well with the rest of her team, even if she can’t always tolerate the pair of them. She is patient, enigmatic and brimming with charisma. A natural born liar, Chavara is cold, cunning and manipulative, and is brilliant at understanding the way her opponents think, able to predict their movements with uncanny accuracy. Relationships Allies * Onic - most trusted member of her Dark Toa team. * Panyk - the other member of her team. Enemies * Mirra - her younger sister, who she detests. * Anyone else who serves Mata Nui. Quotes * TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa Category:Dark Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:Characters Category:Evil